Gracie Films/Logo Variations
The variations (Mainly the music) is seen in certain episodes of The Simpsons: Dancin' Homer (1990): '''"The Capital City Song" is heard. '''Treehouse of Horror II (1991) and Treehouse of Horror III (1992): An organ version of the theme is heard. Lisa the Greek (1992): Instead of a shush, a whistle is blown and a marching band plays the theme. Homer at the Bat (1992): A crack of a baseball bat is heard and the theme is played on a stadium organ. The Otto Show (1992): The theme is played on an electrical guitar. Kamp Krusty (1992): '''The theme is played by a Mexican band and some off-screen voices shout "Ole!". '''Duffless (1993): '''The sounds & music is replaced by two rings of a bicycle bell, followed by Homer giggling. '''Treehouse of Horror IV (1993), Treehouse of Horror V (1994), Treehouse of Horror VII (1996), Treehouse of Horror VIII (1997): A female scream is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. Treehouse of Horror V (1994): *On most prints, its the same as the ToHIV version. *On a shortened FXX broadcast version, it uses Homer's scream $pringfield (1993): '''A big band plays the first half of the theme, while a slot machine noise replicates the rest. '''Lady Bouvier's Lover (1994): Grandpa Abe's story is interrupted by the "Shh!" and Grandpa Abe apologizes to the "Shh!" Lady. Homer the Great (1995): '''After the Gracie lady shushes, Carl says "Shut up!" '''Bart vs Australia (1995): Lisa can be heard playing a didgeridoo during the logo. Lisa's Wedding (1995): Trumpets and a harp play the theme. Round Springfield (1995): '''The theme is played by a saxophone and a piano. '''Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One) (1995): A gun shot is heard during the logo's theme. Lisa the Vegetarian (1995): '''"Maybe I'm Amazed" is heard it. '''Treehouse of Horror VI (1995): The music is played in the style of Myst/Phillip Glass music. Summer of 4 Ft. 2 (1996): '''The logo's music is played in the style of beach music and it is played by a sax. '''The Canine Mutiny (1997): '''Chief Wiggum says "Jamming" over it. '''Lisa's Sax (1997): '''The theme is played by a sax. (Likely by Lisa) '''Bart Star (1997): After the lady shushes, Homer says "You're cut too, shushie!". Miracle on Evergreen Terrace (1997): The logo's theme is in the style of fairy tale music. All Singing, All Dancing (1998): Snake shoots the Gracie lady and says "You too, Gracie-music dude, goh". Treehouse of Horror IX (1998): *On the original network airing, its the same as the IV-''V''; VII-''VIII'' variant. *On reruns, the female scream is replaced with Regis Philbin (From the live action shot of the second segment of the episode) screaming "MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!!" When You Dish Upon a Star (1998): '''After the Gracie lady shushes, the theme is replaced with Ron Howard saying "Homer, we're out of vodka." '''Wild Barts Can't Be Broken (1999): After the lady shushes, Crazy Old Man insults her by saying "Oh, don't tell me to shush! You stupid lady!". Sunday, Cruddy Sunday (1999): Instead of a shush, Rupert Murdoch yells "Silence!" Marge Simpson in: 'Screaming Yellow Honkers' (1999): The sounds & music is replaced with multiple gunshots and a thud. The Old Man and the "C" Student (1999): "Can't Buy Me Love" is heard over it and the following FOX logo. Monty Can't Buy Me Love (1999): During the logo, Lisa can be heard saying "Ooh, I hear this really sucks!". They Saved Lisa's Brain (1999): During the logo, Homer can be heard saying "Larry Flint is right. You guys stink!". Beyond Blunderdome (1999): During the logo, Mel Gibson can be heard doing his Three Stooges impersonation. Brother's Little Helper (1999): After the shush, someone off-camera says: "Oh, Why do you have to shush? You ruined the the whole show!" Treehouse of Horror X (1999): A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. Little Big Mom (2000):' '''During the logo, we hear Fred Mertz say "You hit her pretty hard there, Rick!". '''The Mansion Family (2000):' On the original network airings and the Season 11 DVD (Excluding the syndication version), after the shush, Homer says "Don't shush me, you rich b******." Saddlesore Galactica (2000): After the shush, Comic Book Guy says "Worst. Episode. Ever." Missionary: Impossible (2000): After the shush, Homer says "Save me, Jebus!" Pygmoelian (2000): After the shush, Duff Man says "Oh yeah!". Bart to the Future (2000): After the shush, Bart says "Moochie, moochie!". Last Tap Dance in Springfield (2000): *After the "Shhh!", we hear Little Miss Vicki (a character in the episode) say "Tappa, tappa, tappa" and then the logo's main animation slides up to take up the top half of the screen, while the bottom half has an animated black-and-white scene of a cat rubbing its eyes (with fake prop arms from offscreen) and smiling (this was in an old Miss Vicki movie Lisa was watching). *On FXX airings, this variant is persevered but the 2009 logo is plastered onto the 1987 one. The Simpsons (Treehouse of Horror XI) (2000):' A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. A Tale of Two Springfields (2000): Two phone sounds indicating a call can't be completed are heard over the logo. Insane Clown Poppy (2000): After the shush, John Updike laughs and Krusty the Clown yells "Shut up, Updike!". Homer vs. Dignity (2000): During the logo, we hear Homer saying "Baby made a boom-boom." Worst Episode Ever (2001): '' After the Gracie lady shushes, Agnes Skinner says "Why, you ill- sack of crap!". '''Day of the Jackanapes (2001):' After the lady shushes, Krusty the Clown says "Mukluk!" '''Bye Bye' Nerdie (2001):' "Always Safety First" is heard. '''Trilogy of Error (2001):' During the logo, we hear a French teacher telling his students to laugh "en francais". The Simpsons (I'm Goin' to Praiseland) (2001): After the Gracie lady shushes, some of Violet's coughing fits are heard.'' The Simpsons (Children of a Lesser Clod) (2001): '''During the logo, Bill Cosby says "Pokemon? Pokemon?". This also runs into the FOX logo. Simpsons Tall Tales (2001): During the logo, Homer says "Oh boy, buffalo testicles!". Treehouse of Horror XII (2001): '''The order is changed for this episode. The organ is played first and the scream comes in. '''The Blunder Years (2001): '''After the lady shushes, Homer is heard screaming. This also runs into the FOX logo. '''The Parent Rap (2001): After the lady shushes, Homer says "Cobras! Cobras!" The Bart Wants What It Wants (2002): During the logo, Milhouse says "WAZAAAAP!" The Old Man and the Key (2002): On the original network airings, syndicated reruns, and on the Season 13 DVD, the logo stays in its starting point while Lisa (in Elly May Clampett's accent) says "This has been a Gracie Films pray-sen-tation." The logo then proceeds normally. This is not preserved on FXX airings. Treehouse of Horror XIII (2002): A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. How I Spent My Strummer Vacation (2002): '''During the logo, Mick Jagger says "Simpson!". '''Treehouse of Horror XIV (2003): A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. Smart & Smarter (2004) and The Great Simpina (2011): After the shush, Simon Cowell (From the former episode) says "Oh shush yourself." The variant is only heard on this episode's original network and syndicated airings. However, it is not heard on network reruns of the former episode. '''''The Simpsons (Don't Fear The Roofer)' (2005): The shush and the logo jingle with Stephen Hawking saying "Badabing, badaboom. And we're done". The Simpsons '(Treehouse of Horror XVII) '(2006): '''A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme.' 'The Simpsons' (The Homer of Seville) (2007): 'The shush and the logo jingle is replaced withPlácido Domingo's Soprano Voice holding a high pitch note. ''The Simpsons (Treehouse of Horror XVIII) '(2007): A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme.'' ''The Simpsons'(Husbands And Knifes) (2007): In place of the logo's jingle, Jack Black says "Might be some wrong words in there, but uh, pretty much nailed it." ''The Simpsons ''(Treehouse of Horror XIX)' '(2008):' The logo jingle is played in a ''Peanuts-style jingle.. Likely a reference of the third segment parodying The Peanuts.' '''O Brother, Where Bart Thou? (2009):' Instead of the sounds & music, Folk Singers sing "Folk singers never say, 'Take it, Naked Bacon!'" Homer then says "Do you guys know 'Funkytown'?" '''The Simpsons ('The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed') (2010): A group shouts "l'chaim!" in place of the shush. '''The Squirt and the Whale (2010): The shush is replaced with a whale call. Judge Me Tender (2010): The shush is replaced with Simon Cowell laughing. Elementary School Musical (2010): A cow moo is heard after the theme. Treehouse of Horror XXI (2010): A low-quality version of the "Wilhelm Scream" is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. '''The Ned-liest Catch (2011): '''On both network and syndicated reruns, the shush is replaced with Homer saying "And if I'm dead, avenge my death!" '''The Simpsons ('The Falcon and the D'ohman) (2011): Someone (Possibly Snake) says "Shush me again, and I'll take your head clean off."'' Treehouse of Horror XXII (2011) and Treehouse of Horror XXIII (2012): '''Homer screaming is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. Homer screaming is different on both. ''The Simpsons (The Ten-Per-Cent Solution)' (2011):' Joan Rivers says "Oh, grow up!" At Long Last Leave (2012): After the shush, instead of the music, Moe Szyslak sings "The Out... lands!" from earlier at the beginning of the second half of the said episode The Simpsons (How I Wet Your Mother)' (2012): '"Dream Operator"' ''is heard over the logo ''The Simpsons (Moonshine River) (2012): The shush and the jingle is replaced with the sound of tribal drums. The Simpsons ''(Love is a Many Splintered Thing)'' (2013): '''The shush and the jingle is replaced with Brandine and Cletus scatting. '''Treehouse of Horror XXIV (2013): A group of people yelling "One of Us!" is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. White Christmas Blues (2013) '''and '''I Won't Be Home for Christmas (2014): "The Simpsons Christmas theme" is heard over it. ''Brick Like Me (2014): The Gracie Films logo has Marge's shushing instead of the regular shush.'' The Yellow Badge of Cowardge (2014): After the shush, instead of the music, Homer said "Usher, will you stop that person who's shushing." Family Guy (The Simpsons Guy (2014)): The logo makes a surprise appearance at the ending before the end credits of the crossover of Family Guy and The Simpsons. We hear Peter Griffin sing along with the theme, "And now, the show is over now!" The Simpsons (Treehouse of Horror XXV) (2014): '''A screaming sound is heard, followed by the organ version of the theme. This is the first time in 4 years that we hear the woman screaming. '''Covercraft (2014): '''The shush and the jingle is replaced with Sammy Hagar laughing. '''The Man Who Came to Be Dinner (2015): The Star Trek theme is heard over it. Cue Detective (2015): The shush is replaced by the pit master saying "I'm outta here". Treehouse of Horror XXVI (2015): Homerzilla (a titliar character from the second segment) roars, and an abridged version of the organ version of the theme is heard. Barthood (2015): A guitar tune plays over it, including the shushing and the theme. Simprovised (2016): The closing credits is carried over from the "Homer Live" segment. Instead of the shush and music, one of two Homer quotes plays over the logo and the following Fox logo: *On East Coast airings, he said "Do do do do, waiting on the pants! Oh, Bart, not coolants!" He then groans. *On West Coast airings, he said "And now we're flashing the credits of the many key people who worked long and hard on this, and laughter fades, someone call Uber." However, FXX versions have the quote going over the Spanish credits and part of the logo, it is silent for the rest so the 20th Television logo has music. Treehouse of Horror XXVII (2016): A screaming sound is heard, followed by a less acoustic organ rendition of theme with its notes having the length of the normal jingle. The Last Traction Hero {2016): Instead of the theme, we hear Hawaiian-like singing. The Nightmare After Krustmas (2016): Instead of the theme, Squeaky Voiced Teen sings "Throne of God!" in off-key (From a little earlier). Pork and Burns (2017): '''Instead of the shush, Plopper (From the said episode) squeals. '''The Great Phatzby (2017): A group of female performers sings the theme. Category:Logo Variations